fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yashiro Tsurugi
|fullname =''Tsurugi Yashiro'' |jap_fullname =剣弥代 |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |game = Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen = Chapter 2: Head over Heels for Her |class = Coldhearted Myrmidon (As a Mirage Master) |mirage = Navarre |jap_voiceby =Yoshimasa Hosoya }} Yashiro Tsurugi is a playable character in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. His voice actor is Yoshimasa Hosoya. Profile Yashiro is a nineteen-year-old (eighteen in the original Japanese version) idol, like Kiria, and a Mirage Master. His Mirage partner is Navarre. His hit single is called "Black Rain", the theme song to his high rated show, "Labyrinth of Love". He appears to have some connection to the Mass Disappearance from five years ago in which both the performers and actors on stage vanished into thin air, including his father and Tsubasa Oribe's sister. His birthday is February 10. For some reason, he stands before Itsuki and the others of Fortuna Entertainment. Although he initially acts as an antagonist, he eventually joins the party after they defeat him alongside Excellus. Personality Yashiro has perfectly mastered dancing, singing and acting and is considered a superstar. He has a personality as cold as ice and very rarely shows his emotions. As such, he can often come off as condescending and rude. Taking care to evaluate himself at all times, he is top class as a performer and Mirage Master. Yashiro is initially hostile to the party, and looks down on their abilities as Mirage Masters, he seems particularly disappointed in Kiria. He remains cold to others even after joining the group, but begins to warm up to them through his side missions. In Game Base Stats Fatal Sword Counter Flame Strike Sukukaja Charge |session= Lance-Slash Elec-Slash Lance-Blaze |passive= Str Boost Skl Boost Spd Boost Sword Expertise Quick Step |items = Killing Edge Dark Gloves Sword Form }} Promotion Gains Hero= |-|Swordmaster= Skills Command Skills Session Skills Passive Skills Radiant Skills Extra Skills Boss Stats *The battle in Chapter 3 is automatically over when Yashiro uses Thousand Waves. Chapter 3= Cleave Thousand Waves }} |-|Chapter 4= Cleave Sukukaja Counter |session= Fire-Slash Wind-Slash Ice-Slash }} Ending Yashiro Tsurugi - Cold-Hearted :After avenging his father, Yashiro announced his retirement on the final day of his tour. Afterwards, he decided to travel the world. Handwritten postcards arrive yearly at Fortuna, each containing pictures of Yashiro in new places, and each photo depicting him with a peaceful smile. Many hope that one day, he will return to the stage... Yashiro Tsurugi - Best of the Best :Later in life, Yashiro took it upon himself to head a production of "he Pilgrimage if Heinrich," his father's final production. He handled the direction and music with usual aplomb, and the tour found success overseas, boosting his fame as a model of Japanese entertainment. Despite finding such great success at a young age, Yashiro never stops bettering himself and his skills. Other Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Yashiro Tsurugi is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Yashiro's surname means "sword", referencing his Myrmidon class. Trivia *Yashiro has a blood type of AB, is 185 cm tall (6 feet, 1 inches), and weighs 64 kgs (141 lbs). *Yashiro Tsurugi shares his Japanese voice actor with Male Avatar and Male Morgan from Fire Emblem Awakening and Shigure from Fire Emblem Fates. *Yashiro's initial antagonism may be a reference to the Navarre Archetype. **Yashiro's involvement with Excellus in the latter's boss fight may be a parallel to Yen'fay from "Fire Emblem Awakening". *Yashiro's Carnage Form artwork depicts him wielding a Killing Edge. *Yashiro has Heterochromia iridium. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters